


The Possibilities

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He liked the possibilities





	The Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> From FFVII 100, July 13, 2015, 'mako & materia'.

"So many," Yazoo commented as he leaned back against Loz before reaching to take a single radiant orb into his hand. Loz settled an arm around Yazoo before reaching to try to playfully grab it away. Yazoo did not let him succeed.

Kadaj smiled as he reached for one of his own. He didn't expect such a collection of wonders. Cloud's materia collection went far beyond what Kadaj could pull from his memories. Some, he knew he'd be able to feel out and know what they did. Others...

Well, he liked the possibilities. Cloud had given them a wonderful gift.


End file.
